


银色山泉

by shinji2930



Category: WB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinji2930/pseuds/shinji2930





	银色山泉

他俩上了车往酒店开的时候，魏大勋就抓着白敬亭腻歪上了，手也不安分地从T恤下摆里伸进去，揉着细瘦的腰，像在把玩着上好的羊脂玉。  
白敬亭被他蹭得上了火，伸手捏着他腮帮子上的肉就往后拽：“你给我消停一点，干啥呢也不避人就发情？”  
魏大勋向后退了退，委委屈屈地轻声说了句：“你别跟刘昊然走那么近。”那孩子就是仗着皮相乖巧，其实骨子里就是只危险的小老虎。  
白敬亭看着魏大勋，车厢里没开灯，只有路上的霓虹灯光影影绰绰地照进来，可眼前的人却像发着光一般，眼睛看着他的脸，掌心中握着他的手，浑身上下，全部心神，都是关于他。  
白敬亭凑上前，抿嘴笑着在魏大勋的唇角印下轻轻一个吻。  
随便吧，只要是这个人，没有什么是不可以的。

当白敬亭被压在酒店卫生间冰冷的墙面上时，他还在想着，这次啥味道的安全套都没有了，看魏大勋怎么闻。  
谁知道下一秒就被魏大勋一口咬在了凸起的喉结上，鼻尖顶着白敬亭细瘦的脖子，含含糊糊地说：“小白，你真好闻……”  
我可去您的吧！  
白敬亭的双腿打着颤，透明黏稠的液体从一点一点被挤开的穴口渗出来，顺着笔直的大腿往下滑落，让他有种失禁的错觉。  
“戴套……”他推了推魏大勋。  
魏大勋恍若未闻，执拗无声地用力插了进去。  
“魏大……”  
厉声出口的呵斥在半途转成了变调的呻吟，白敬亭在暴风骤雨中，感觉自己要被钉死在这个人的身下似的，有种濒死的快感。  
魏大勋的唇仍温柔地一点一点吸吮着少年洁白的身体，但下身的动作却凶猛异常，浅出深入，力道之大，让白敬亭的脚尖都要离地，只得攀附在他的身上，任体内的凶器彻底侵入最深的地方。  
淋浴器还开着，不断流出的热水升起雾气，蒸得白敬亭本来就白皙的肌肤浮上了一层粉色。  
魏大勋伸手一抹身边盥洗台上的镜子，再捏着白敬亭的下巴向那边一转：“小白你看。”  
白敬亭睁眼看过去，见镜子里的自己被魏大勋压在墙上，面色潮红，眼中全是满满的情欲，淫荡到无法直视。  
他脸一烫，正想扭开脸，却看见魏大勋的手正顺着他的腰往下，来到两人紧紧连接的地方，在他被撑得满满当当的穴口周围轻轻按压……  
“你这里，把我都吞进去了。”  
白敬亭浑身一颤，在没有任何触碰和抚摸下，竟然在自己的目光下被魏大勋操射了。  
高潮带来的余韵让白敬亭在无意识下痉挛着缩紧了后穴，差点绞得魏大勋就这么交代了出来。  
魏大勋倒吸了一口冷气，咬紧了牙退出白敬亭的身体，趁着恋人神智还不清醒时，把人翻了一个面，面朝着墙壁趴好，一手按住了他那块微凹的腰窝，一手探进还未缩紧的后穴，手指探进那块被操得一塌糊涂的地方，就着里面黏稠的体液胡乱搅了几下。  
“唔……”  
白敬亭呜咽着挣扎了一下，还未等他从不应期里缓过来，魏大勋从身后狠狠地再次插了进来。  
“魏大勋！”  
白敬亭腿一软，差点就跪倒在地，被魏大勋适时揽住了腰又捞了起来，而白敬亭因为向下的动作而让体内的性器更深入地进到了从未到达的深度。  
“不行……太深了……”白敬亭的大腿打着颤，明明还在不应期却又被用力地抵到了前列腺处，汹涌而来的高潮让他无法承受。  
魏大勋见他真的承受不住，而自己的性器肿胀得难受，便就着这个姿势，慢慢扶着白敬亭面对着墙跪下，而他则在后面轻轻把白敬亭的双腿分开，将自己的身体卡了进去，然后扶着白敬亭的腰，一点一点将肿肿到极致的性器送了进去。  
“再一会儿就好。”他附在白敬亭的耳后轻声呢喃。  
在这个姿势下，白敬亭几乎动弹不得，想自己坐起来又没有任何力气，不小心腿一软坐下去便正好钉在了那根火热的性器上。  
他喘息着趴在墙上，索性完全放纵了自己，任身体随着身后那人的进出而上下浮动着……

这场性事到后来，以白敬亭哭着被又一次操射而结束，他被魏大勋抱在怀里昏昏沉沉一动不动，连后穴被再次探入手指清洗时都只皱了皱眉。  
被放到柔软的床铺上时，白敬亭几乎一秒入睡，但在陷入黑暗之前，他感到魏大勋又一次将脑袋凑到他的耳后，嗅了嗅，然后轻声说：  
“小白，你真好闻……”

第二天的节目开始后不久，魏大勋便以新玩家的身份加入了录制。  
刘昊然在喧闹中随着大家一起追打魏大勋，突然停下动作，伸着脖子闻了闻魏大勋身上。  
“咦，大勋哥，你的香水跟白白一个味道啊。”  
走在张若昀身后的白敬亭吓得一下子挺直了后背，他今晚出门时耐不住魏大勋的软磨硬泡又喷了一点银色山泉，魏大勋却一点没喷。  
这所谓一样的香水味，多半是出门前两鬓厮磨时沾染上的。  
他正想拉走魏大勋躲开刘昊然这只鼻子比眼睛好用的柴犬，却听见魏大勋笑嘻嘻地回答他。  
“是啊，我借了你白哥的香水用。”  
“好闻么？”  
“要不要多闻闻？”  
“来来，别客气！”  
刘昊然干笑着一边跑一边回答：“不了不了，我回头自己买一瓶去。”

白敬亭忍住了笑，状似漫不经心走到魏大勋身边，伸出手指拧住了魏大勋腰侧一块软肉，使劲一拧。  
“嗷！”  
魏大勋一阵惨叫。  
而白敬亭则在众人关注的眼光中，带着一抹似笑非笑的嘲讽，哼着歌走开了。  
让你嘚瑟！  
还有……  
以后他再也不用银色山泉了！  
呵。


End file.
